Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for adaptive detection of audio alarms and more specifically for systems and methods to learn newly presented audio alarms, analyze, and store for later use.
Discussion of Related Art
Audible alarms have been used since the invention of bells, horns and drums. Mechanical alarm clocks with bells have been used since the third century BC. Shop keeper's bells are still sold, and are now used on various doors to monitor the comings and goings of people.
However, in many applications bells have now been replaced with electronic buzzers. Such buzzers are ubiquitous in appliances and electronic equipment. Many other audible alarms beyond alarm clocks and door alarms exist in a place of business, public space, or household. Such alarms may include appliances such as a microwave oven, dishwasher, washing machine and stove. Smoke, fire, and carbon monoxide (CO) detectors may also be included in most business and public facilities, such as a library or public school. Use of audible alarms is one of the only methods for device manufacturers to communicate the state of the device or the occurrence of an event to the user. As a further example, many hospital and home medical devices today, responsible for the well being of humans only communicate with audible alarms.
Audible alarms may occur multiple times a day but rely on the assumption that a person is present to hear them to act on the information. Additionally, hearing impaired, or persons within a large facility, may not be able to hear these alarms even when at the same location. This can become a substantial limitation for the user who may feel the need to stay within proximity of a device in order to be aware of when an alarm sounds or an event occurs.